


Surprise

by CALLEN37



Series: Callen's family [3]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen gets the Surprise of his life! Just a little one shot after The Other Side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Callen woke up and felt over to Nell's side of the bed. She snuggled in closer to him and turned and kissed him, "I have to get up," She said "M.J. will want his breakfast soon." She smiled and he watched as she got up to see to their six month old son.

He stretched lazily and smiled to himself.

Life was good now he had a family and in a week, his six month probation would be up. Finally Deeks could stop calling him probie. Although it was beyond him how he'd made it this far and not smacked him one for calling him that. Callen smiled at the thought although he new he'd never hit the younger agent there was no harm thinking about it occasionally.

"G, Breakfast. Come on or you'll be late." Nell yelled from the kitchen.

Callen walked into the kitchen and kissed M.J on the head as he sat in his highchair watching his mother make breakfast banging a rattle on the tray and gurgling happily.

"Thanks," Callen said as he grabbed a coffee and some toast. "What are you up to today?" He asked Nell.

"I'm going shopping with Hetty at lunchtime." She said smiling although she was enjoying her maternity leave he knew she couldn't wait to get back to work and she and M.J. popped into OSP on a regular basis with small excuses just to be there.

"Great I'll see you later then," He kissed her goodbye and headed off, as he left her grin grew wider "you have no idea" She said to herself and turned to her son "Ok. M.J. time to get ready for daddy." She lifted him up and went to get him dressed.

* * *

Callen walked into the bullpen.

"Morning G, How's the little guy?" Sam asked.

"He's great Sam," Callen replied setting his bag down. "I'm sure this paperwork pile has grown since yesterday?" He said confused. Then he noticed no one else had paperwork.

"It's not paperwork, it's Probiework!" Deeks sniggered,

"Guys! Really!" Callen complained.

"Again!" Kensi said and walked over to Callen's desk she picked up the paperwork and started putting it back on the right desks.

"Thanks Kens." Callen grinned, "See someone loves me."

"Yeah Nell!" Deeks shot back grinning.

Callen smiled and went back to his paperwork.

* * *

Over the other side of the room Hetty was on the phone.

"I'm sure everything will be fine" She told the caller."We don't have a case so I'm sending the team out for lunch. You'll have about an hour." She put the phone down.

"Mr. Hanna." She called and waited as he walked over to her office.

"Yes Hetty?" He said.

"We've got no cases this morning so I thought it would be good for you if the team takes an hour off for lunch." She said. Sam looked at her and grinned.

"Today?" He asked and she nodded, "Yes, when you get back." She replied."Keep Mr. Callen out for the whole hour please." She requested and Sam nodded in reply.

He walked back to the bullpen.

"Ok guys, Hetty has given us and hour off for lunch. So my treat." He grinned.

"It's ok I have a load of paperwork to do." Callen said indicating the still rather large pile on his desk.

"No! As team leader, I insist," Sam tried to make his panic seem light hearted but he had to get Callen out of the building.

"Fine," Callen said as Sam pulled his chair out and dumped him onto the floor.

Ten minutes later sitting in a bar Callen was nursing a beer as Sam stood up. "Guys, I wanna say that having Callen back as team leader next week will be great and thanks for putting up with me for the last six months." He grinned as the others clinked their beer bottles.

They headed back to OPS and exactly an hour after they had left, they were back.

* * *

Sam and Deeks walked in first and turned around as Callen and Kensi were behind them.

Callen engrossed in the conversation he was having with Kensi didn't realise what was going on as she started smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled.

Callen looked at them all confused. "Huh? What's going on?" He asked.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Callen." Hetty said and gave him a card.

"What?" Callen was stumped, he didn't have a birthday, he'd never had one before so why now?

"Son," His father said, "It is your birthday. You now have people who want to celebrate with you."

Confusion crossed Callen's face, "I have a birthday?" he asked.

"What you thought you were hatched?" Deeks quipped.

"No...No but Today?" Callen was completely floored.

"For you son," Gavril gave him his birth certificate.

It read Grigore Callen Comescu. Born 11th March 1970. Mother: Clara Callen, Father Gavril Comescu.

Place of birth: Constanta, Romania.

Callen held it gently it was the most precious thing he had ever seen. "It's a real one?" He said in awe.

"I got it out of the safety deposit box this morning." Gavril smiled at his son understanding as Callen swatted away a tear that had escaped.

Nell walked up behind him, "Here. You'll need this." She said and handed him his box.

He kissed her and looked at her; "I think the box is full now" He smiled.

"Not quite," She said and she gave him a gift, "Open it."

He took the paper off carefully and folded it up on the desk and then opened the box and took out a picture of the whole team along with Gavril, Gibbs and M.J. Taken on the day he was born. The frame was ornate silver with the word 'Family' etched onto a nameplate underneath. Beside it was another copy of the photo. She handed it to him, "This one if for your box, Now it's full" she said.

He kissed her again "Thank you." He whispered into her ear.

He looked around at the others with their gifts and broke into a huge smile.

"I've heard tell these things come with cake?" He said.

"What things?" Sam asked.

"Birthdays." Callen grinned.

* * *


End file.
